User talk:Lovelyb0nes
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to [[User talk:[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)|ask]]. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on [[User talk:[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)|my talk page]]! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hey, ! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- [[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kymir Jhoeli Hi Lovelyb0nes, the reason there is no rule like the one you stated is because it is fine for other users to edit your work, only if the edit is to fix an error or something. Also, the notice you put could be added to the articles talk page and if the article is a story it can be moved to a narrative page. I hope that clears things up for you. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Turians in RP Turians arrived on the Citadel in 700 CE, during the Krogan rebellions. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I suppose that the Krogan Rebellions and the Rachni War do tend to blur together in my mind....I apologize for bringing it up. Lovelyb0nes 16:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the quotation template works like this, Remember that you don't need to include the source on the article, just when you nominate the quote for quote of the week. Lastly, all the source is where the article came from or if it came from a fan-fiction story. I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kranos Faaral Tell me what your plans are for him, and I'll consider it. :Ok, sounds pretty good. You can use both Kranos Faaral and Mike Yamada. Re: Hey Lovelyb0nes, despite what it looks, I do have a plan for those characters so I'm sorry that you can't use them. Feel free to create other characters. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be fine with you using Keren, though his timeline is around 900 CE. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, he is apart of my plans. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mark Aye, I have plans for him. But do tell me, what is an HPV? My answer may be yes depending on what an HPV is. An HPV is a high-profile victim. It's this term I came up with while planning out the new Modus Operandi of my serial killer character, Kymir Jhoeli. Kymir's life is dedicated to causing fear and panic in the universe, you see, and in my story for him he realizes he'll make more of an impact if he starts hunting down singular, powerful, widely-known to universally known people, or HPVs. For a better explanation of Kymir and HPVs, check out a message I sent to Infernal a while back about it. You have to agree though, Mark would make a good candidate for an HPV, no? @Above, I could let you use Mark at the end of his career, just about to be sent to trial for a controversial mission, no? And I could let you use my Turian Spectre, in the recent changes. Though, I am right now writing something about where Mark meets a high ranking ONAS leader and operative at a Citadel cafe. You want Kymir involved or something? And Mark, being a badass and all, can he involve in a high action fight with Kymir before dying? Then something happens, and he gets overpowered? Oh... Cool then! Durrlex Yeah, sure you can use him. Kymir is like Shepard on easy. Unstoppable! Or is he....? It's okay! Anyways, you wanna have Kymir take out that Turian... Kahlius? He's more corrupt than racist, though! Gah. I wasn't clear... But I know. This sounds funny, but... Thanks for killing him! I was having trouble thinking of a way to kill him. Assassinations by sniper are just old. Re: The RP Its a heading, so: # . I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you could be an adviser for the council. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kymir Jhoeli Screenshot Hello sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet. As according to my userpage I have been up in New York for the past few days and internet costs twelve dollars in the hotel per night. For your screenshot it is a possibility but will take some digging through the game. I do not have any photoshop and cropping the image makes a 'Pinnacle' watermark over the photo which makes it look quite bad. I will be able to hopefully find a good Turian. My first idea is Sergeant Haron, the C-Sec who works the scanner and thinks you are dead when you first go to the citadel. However he is C-Sec so that may be a downside. I have been reading your page. Possibly make him disguise himself as C-Sec to make the image more fitting or if you have Photoshop you might be able to get something in. If you have any comments, questions, or requests for this shot then message me and we can hopefully work it out and get a time frame going. Foxtrot12 18:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright good we can make it easy. I will get everything set up and get to work. Be aware he will possibly be standing at a terminal I can't remember every detail. It will probably zoom in on Haron's face as well. I will try taking two to see which one you like better and you could use both of them. I generally take screenshots at night as it is easier and with less people so expect them then around one to four in the morning eastern time. I will start a new message thread and post both shots for you. If you have any more comments, questions, or requests for this shot then message me and we can adress them. Foxtrot12 19:16 , August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright I figured I needed a screenshot for Georgie so I can make a Red Team gallery. So I had to start a new account and figured if I already had one started then what the hell why shouldn't I just get your screenshots to. Here they are I hope they are satisfactory if not message me if they are add them or just one and pick up the fashionista achievement. Foxtrot12 21:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright I got it in. As for help. You can ask me anytime for a screenshot. And another thing. to add an image look to the right of the center icons under insert and click on the picture frame that will give you a page to pick pictures from. Then click it add a caption (Optional) then click insert and you have it in. Hope that helped. If you need anything else then contact me. Foxtrot12 22:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, don't worry I'm gonna use it for a different character. Mattpaul092 00:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: The RP I agree with you and find it sad that after all that everbody planned for it. We lost interest in less than two weeks. I have been a member of a lot of roleplays in the COD Wiki that I permenantly resigned from yesterday so I could focus more effort here. And from my experience there I predict that a little time will pass and people will return. But trying to encourage a return is a good idea. I hope that this RP does get some more users in as it would be a shame to see it die. Foxtrot12 03:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to tell you I made a blog as a way of bringing up the issue over the RP. I saw it more effiecent than sending a message. Let's hope it works. Foxtrot12 04:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The RP is back up! :D Man, your posts rock! The advisor you play as has such detailed thoughts! I personally think my posts are somewhat drab, but, thanks! I have to agree with Elite, your posts are interesting and provide a great emotional subplot to the RP. Tyrin, his son going to war, and tyrin killing off his son's kids. Interesting and emotional. Just wanted to congratulate and compliment you on that. Foxtrot12 06:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I am excited to see how this turns out. As I feel we are providing the base of many canon elements especially the Genophage and Krogan Rebellions. Kind of neat. Maybe Bioware will see this and add some to a codex entry in ME3 on the Rachni Wars. Just maybe. Anyway this RP is going well. Do you have a character on Omicron by any chance? as it has not been edited for some time. Foxtrot12 06:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bioware Think it woukld be cool. But I doubt we have the base required to get something in. However it is worth a try. I would recomend getting a minor codex entry involving the council era. If you can make a petition I am in all the damn way. As well with the council era. Why did I kill Tryin's son? We could have been great friends. Foxtrot12 20:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Could've Been Friends I don't at all. To be honest I was going to have Telia as a favor bring Takavor forward to answer for what he did to Tyrin's son and the Gradorm Clan. I provided the vivid description of tyrin's son's death and put it on the news so Tyrin could see it. I just had this vision of Takavor walking up to the little bridge thing across from the council with Telia, Roraan, and Tyrin standing there. Then Takavor sticks his spear into the ground and pulls out the head of tyrin's son. Then throws it at tyrin's feet and says. "He was delicious." So in your next post try to get a councilor to get Takavor over here. I was planning on it anyway. Foxtrot12 20:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shit Man Okay. One the overlord's armor would have absorbed the blow. Two Tyrin was wounded I felt that was fair play as I was not expecting you to kill Takavor off you did not explecitly state that I believe you said tyrin would try to hae takavor killed. Three Telia will come through. Four Marr's helmet absorbed the blow. Five I didn't touch Fretly. Hoped that cleared things up. I wanted to give the Dezba a savage last strike to see their personality through. As we will surely take action against them for this. I can clean up the entry to say they all survived. Foxtrot12 02:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just cleaned it up. It is obivious Takavor didn't kill anyone but made a serious rage impact I will make Telia come through you will undoubtebly do the same with Tyrin. And some retaliation will be brought in the form of Dezba avenging their loss and killing salarians on the Citadel which will lead to drastic action against the Dezba from the council which will eventually make the Dezba extinct and explain why they are no longer around. I have it all planned out. Foxtrot12 02:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC). Exactly. This was the main reason. Because I felt we needed a reason why the dezba were not in ME I thought that this act would bring retaliation so much that they would be left on their homeworld where if you read up on their history you would realize they would wipe themselves out soon enough. Excited to see the retaliation efforts. I am going to play as Liuetenant Dervan, the Batarian I made on Ragnora so I can still keep up the fight there. Foxtrot12 02:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright I agree. I will check out the 40th post. Sorry I didn't see it. Been working on the Darren Walker page. Foxtrot12 03:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just read it. Good. I am going to make a 41st post to further set the mood. Foxtrot12 03:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I read that note on the page, and I tried to create a new page for it but every time I try, my internet browser locks up and tells me I lost connection. I find it odd since editing pages is fine, its just making pages. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seriously Sadly I lack the heart to say goodbye to Takavor. And i feel that the dezba return would be interesting for the rebellions and a major gamechanger to "Spice it up" if the krogans turn to a losing side. Everbody seeing a dezba army out of the blue. I do realize that alot of people worked to take him down. And I feel he died unfairly as you made him kill foran which made Tyrin kill him. But I am fine with a vote. And for Marr, krogans can be intelligent, look at Okeer. Foxtrot12 02:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I understand. And I agree with dezba demise..eventually. However Takavor did not have to kill Foran you could have picked a different dezba. But no use complaining about the past. I am hoping in the krogan rebellions I will get at least get another post for Takavor. Poor Takavor *sniff*. Foxtrot12 03:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like to point out we do not have proof of that. The first known canon ressurection was of shepard in the Lazarus Project we have no proof that it was the first. And for money. Marr selling slaves, taking money from the council for an army, and selling valuable artifacts his men bring in he should have a few billion. And yes I know I am a little to attached to Takavor. Foxtrot12 21:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Compromise I think we have to agree to disagree and call a vote. I would like to point out that asari, salarian, and krogan scientists are all involved. All of whom would be killed upon completion. As well it took the humans two years and at least four billion. Marr has money coming in constantly and has a few centuries not two years but a few hundred to ressurect Takavor. And Marr needs him as a leader for the dezba armies who will surely follow him. As well the ressurection of a feared savage by now taught about in citadel history classes is bound to have a terror impact. All to Marr's advantage. So I think we should vote on the page of Takavor's ressurection winning and him returning to strike fear into the hearts of the citadel for a few more years or his plan failing due to scientists, money, or being discovered in a raid by asari commandos or salarian stg. As I feel we can get something done. But for Takavor we both are unwilling to surrender. Foxtrot12 22:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I will discuss it with him. I think now is an acceptable time. However I am not sure Tyrin is the type to give it. Your call. You could use Telia as she would be more appriote to give the order. But Tyrin I am not sure. Still your call. Have we reached a verdicy on Takavor? Or should we cross that bridge in the next RP? Foxtrot12 00:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Where does the Dezban massacre take place again? Post? Just a tip. After you post your head, put three of these: ' around one side of your character's name, three on both sides, instead of the second header, okay? Thanks! I know. I would explain it as a breakdown mentally. She has watched people be murdered for five hundred years. She just watched an entire species die and that woke up her senses in a way. She realized what she was doing and had thought all along she was doing it for the greater good. But she realized it and hated it and herself. She couldn't bear it anymore realizing what she had become. She wanted death. Does that make sense? She saw herself as a monster and needed to die. She just coudn't take it. And I feel it adds a themed touch to the kind of sunset this RP is going to. As well as to the dark nature of the Dezba Exctinction. Foxtrot12 05:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Considering that the kr does not start for around 200 more years. It is pretty safe to assume that most if not all non long living species characters will die. Foxtrot12 20:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' New Every Day I've released something new. Mass Effect Comics! Checkitout-EM's Daily Comics. :D I'm not Foxtrot, but digging through the bowels of my crashed ME2 PC's screenshots, I found two pics for your Krogan, and if you need, I'll get you an Asari. But I don't have many good pics. Alright. Ratch and the mechanic are two different people. If you would like a Ratch one then the MEW has a wonderful upper body shot of him that would definately be satisfactory. As for the mechanic if you want him it will take a few days. Your call. --Foxtrot12 01:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Keelah se'lai!-That;s going to be my new sig, soon. Anyways, your welcome. But, unfortunately, I don't have many Asari, so he might have to handle that. But maybe! Is Tyrin working on the Genophage??? :) Aah. I see. So, pretty much a "rough draft" to the Genophage? Lieph *I think that Lieph should die. It would be a fitting end to the RP on the Citadel, and would allow for the election of a new Asari Councilor. Tell me what you think. **Well, this hatred is coming from a Manaban, Dezban, Krogan, and Batarian angle, which makes up a more than significant percentage of the population. However, how about we come to a compromise. The Manaba kill the imposter, but in order to prevent more Manaba and Batarians from attempting to assassinate him, Lieph must pretend that he is dead, and remain in hiding, and under the protection of the STG on the Salarian homeworld, which means that a new Asari councilor will be elected. Then when he becomes the Salarian Councilor he must do so underneath a different name. Basically, the Galaxy must think he is dead, and must remain thinking that he is dead. Ahh, I see, but, to your above message, I think Lieph should die in the Krogan Rebellions. Yarr.... Lieph is very.... Devious. Hey, how long do Dezba live? I am planning a Bounty hunter, a killer one. Can my bounty hunter come to Lieph (ironically), for help, trying to slow the disease to three-hundred decades? It's ironic, but he is a sole survivor of the Dezba, and this is a last resort. We'll see how it goes. Sorry if I ruined the climax.... But I posted! At the end of my post I was listening to "Lone Wolf" from the Halo Reach OST. I felt inspired by its awesomeness. You have certainly built up a shadow plan where Tyrin is controlling the universe and being hunted by who knows who. Come the Krogan Rebellions he will certainly be remembered with mixed reactions. As some will see what he did neccessary while others will see him as the Salarian who killed two species in one month. So I expect that in the Krogan Rebellions RP when the dezba return and some long living characters like Marr and Kurvok are back. He will be a point of interest that is constantly being brought up. Foxtrot12 16:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Despite the fact I find it really odd that Tyrin can live up to and past 700 CE when the rebellions start. The idea of a rematch is kind of to good to resist. They will certainly remember each other. With Tyrin missing a head horn thingy and Takavor being uglier than he already was due to two rounds in the face. It will be interesting probably with a little less dialogue though. Not really sure who will win though. I had plans for Takavor to start the dezban exile and get wiped out by the reaper fleet in the epilogue. Message me if you need explanation. Foxtrot12 16:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) For the 200s that was my fuck up. Sorry. As for Takavor and the reapers. Late into the war he realizes the dezba will be crushed by the council so he demands a dreadnaught. The krogan believeing he will use it for a flagship agree. He populates it with plants that give off acidic vapor and creates a liveship with a constant vapor atmosphere basicaly making that as long as the plants who give off seeds survive dezba will always be able to live on it. He freezes himself in the ship and orders his men to have it leave the galaxy in search of a new homeworld, safety, and worthy foes in a different galaxy and due to the dezba's cannabilistic nature and the ability to go their entire lives without food they will survive. But leaving the galaxy means going to darkspace. And I believe we all know what else is in dark space. The dreadnaught very unluckily runs into the fleet and is destroyed, indocrtinated, or manages not to wake them from hibernation and find a new homeworld. I think option one is most fitting.Foxtrot12 17:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I won't be able to be on until 3:00 CST, thanks to school. I HATE IT. But, we could start separate posts on Ragnora. Can Sev take out someone on Ragnora? Possibly a priest? Possibly play the corrupt Manaban priest, threatening to send out thugs to kill Lieph? Per planet? I didn't remember.... Wow, I have to end most of my character's lives. I might just stay with Sev, the most interesting, Kurvok, and maybe another one... We'll try and make that happen! Hey, Tora and Voren'Dro vas Rayya stay. But Kurvok is going to go into hiding onto Tuchanka if anything, so I can keep Sev. Screw the others. RE: Krogan Comprimise My good sir be aware that I am in no manner obligated to "give in" to your demands. You may as well delete your first post your "comprimise" for I am unwilling to give in. Be aware that you are not the god or commander of this Role Play the Krogan are our characters and do not have to bend to your will as you want them to. You did not consult me or for that matter anyone before deciding that Lieph gets to win everything and that we all have to bend to your will as you want us to. We do not have to give in and I sure as hell have no plans to. If you find that unsatisfactory then be aware in an RP others have the right to make decisions and things rarely go as one person wants them to. Nobody agreed to give in so consider your first post incorrect until further notice. We have no reason to give in and canon agress with us as the krogan were needed and without them the rachni wars would be over. I would say that gives the krogan the upper hand. I will not give in and if that is a problem then realize the reality of the RP and change your first krogan comprimise post. In a sense you are controlling our characters and deciding what they do. You do not have any control over the krogan and me and elite retain the right to not give in. I hope you realize and take this into consideration so this RP can continue smoothly. In sincerest reguards, Foxtrot12 I believe our best mutual bet is to let the thing play out. That was how the Manaba conflict went and it turned out good. Predertimining the ending really makes it pointless to continue on. We can argue about how to end the thing all day. However I feel we need to keep the thing going and see how it works out. What we learn from this thing is that when we play politics no one plays fair. We should edit or put part one of the Compramise on hold until it is finished. Earlier in planning we were discussing giving the krogan a councilor. I am sure Elite would be up to the job and Kurvok would be willing to leave hiding. If not not Marr or Fey, both smart politicians could take the role, If that does not provide a good ending we do not like or someone screws up and manages to botch it then we wait until some one either Marr or Lieph fucks up as the two seem to be the major political powers now that Kurvok is hiding. They are at a stalemate eventually some one will make a move and the other will win. I really do not know how we will do this we just have to let it play out so we can enjoy it and come up with a satisfactory resolution we will and if enough time passes then we will have to think of something but I do not believe that will be needed in the end. Anyway I will try to have Marr make another move to set this in motion. And for future reference please do not make a move reguarding mine or anyone else's characters making decisions without consent. No one has picked what decision Lieph will make I would ask you do the same. Foxtrot12 00:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright I just read your message after part nine. I am trying to go for the krogan council seat. I believe that negoatians are in order as we are doing a compromise but who knows. I think a krogan council seat might be in order but not neccassary. It is obivious however if we are to end with both of us alive then we need to compromise and set the stage for the KR. Factor in the average salarian's lifespan and Marr does not expect Lieph to live long enough for his rebellion but he will and to be united by hatred is a fragile thing at best. We will have both groups planning each other's destruction until Marr starts the war. Unshure hwo to proceed after the council debate. Any ideas? Foxtrot12 01:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: On the whatever article He was ambassador and councilor not Overlord. We did establish Kurvok would not step down because he was head of a species government. Krevak was a councilor and not head of the government. So when Krevak quits as protest as I recall from the MEW that would mean he would no longer hold a role of power and be another of the seven chieftans of the union. And while I realize this is a terrible example and has flaws. Imagine Krevok as ambassador for the U.S. to the U.N. now if krevok were to step down, while he spoke for america he would hold no power if he quit the U.N. (Note to self: Worst fucking example ever. Made no sense. Second note to self: COnfused why I didn't delete this before saving Post note: First note still applys.) So when the krogan leave the council Krevak doesn't have a job. Because Kurvok kept his position. Foxtrot12 02:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Symbols That was BT who made the ONAS symbol for me. Consider asking him. As well I am pretty sure that there is or was a link to some seal building website on that Poetic Spartan guy's talk page. If none of those are good options then just try to find a free use image somewhere on google. Foxtrot12 16:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Species Yeah. I saw on the MEW. Bioware was willing to put in a new species surprises me. DAMN YOU BIOWARE! That was my first thought and why I did not consider actually putting that petition seriously. Damn it *sniff* we could have had some species in. But then again it is only likely the Manaba could make the cut as mass effect is not gorey enough for dezba and the rhooks are too close to wookies. I don't even know what they look like as I have not seen an image and I cannot afford the pack as I have large spending season. But yeah we should make a yahg article soon. Definately. As soon as I have a picture and knowledge. By the way. On the RP is there a way that Morva could join the soldiers of salvation. In an RP i always feel the need to play the field meaning to have a character on all sides and I do not really have a character associated with Tyrin. P.S. Check out the KR plannings forum. Foxtrot12 01:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright that is good. As for the KR forum I will make an edit but if you want to find it then go to the forum pull out menu and then click fanon discussion. You will find the forum there. I will post. So... So i'm not the only one still monitoring this place waiting for a return. I don't think alot of people are coming back. I hope i'm wrong, but I fear i'm right. You, me, Gnostic, and this new guy Hunter Zealot. Are we all that's left? --Foxtrot12 22:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Project Phoenix Lovely, please check out my new blog, I have been making it over the last half hour or so. To save this wiki we need a plan. I have it and have published it, Project Phoenix. Please join it may be our last hope at saving this place. Foxtrot12 03:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The modern RP In reguards to that more modern RP I mentioned allow me to give a summary, Vivacta was a uranium rich planet that the Alliance established a colony on. Mostly desert save for some snowy mountains, it was split into provinces where mining camps turned into citys. In 2182 most provinces were taken over by a military coup with Jason Debec, the new dictator of the "Republic" threatening to use nuclear weapons on Alliance and civilians if the Alliance tried to take back their land. One province avoided Alliance control and was deemed vital to keep. Alliance soldiers, not wanting to infuriate Debec, a former Alliance Major, by stationing troops started training militias in the surviving province and used it as an excuse to station troops there. Meanwhile elite soldiers from the Alliance military sabotaged nuclear weapon facilities and personnel in the mountains, a province not under Debec's command, but whose mercenary operatives, who were freed prisoners from high security prisons deep in the deserts who had entered the last surviving province's territory and had raped, murdered, tortured, kidnapped, and stole from it's citizens were being funded by Debec to not only terrorize the last country, that I will refer to as Foxtrot Land for this message and were also funded to prepare nuclear launch facilities in the mountains for an immenent strike on Foxtrot Land. For a year the Alliance and Debec's forces prepared for war so did the Foxtrot Land militia and army before in 2183 CE about a month previously to Eden Prime, the geth, who had helped Debec take power a year back with the promise of riches ordered him to strike. Debec did, targeting a city in Foxtrot Land with nerve gas killing around eighteen thousand civilians, beginning the war. At the same time the final nuclear facility was destroyed in the mountains by the Alliance as their soldiers moved in. Due to fuel problems, the Alliance couldn't always fly things in as they would run out of fuel and crash in the one hundred and thirty degree desert. War was waged for two years with Debec using his own people as human shields and other unconventional tactics that hindered the Alliance advance. By 2185 CE the Alliance after losing nearly a million men and women made it to Debec's capital, he was arrested and killed by firing squad, but the war was not over as nukes exploded around the planet and thrust the world into nuclear winter before the geth, who had from behind the scenes started the war invaded, the fight to push back the geth lasted until early 2186 CE when the planet was finally secured. That's a nutshell summary. I am thinking we make it a page and incorporate a lot of our tech into it where we basically make a section where we post all technology and things we made to be put in and play from the mountain campaigns and militia training to pushing the geth off the planet, thoughts? Foxtrot12 02:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Finale I'm kinda in a wrap it up quick and move on set of mind to be honest with you. I am kind of thinking a deus ex machina similar to what you said but quicker, Kurvok leads the fleet in, we win. Morva gets in with Tyrin, maybe a clone wars style ending, set the stage and establish the ticking time bomb that has been put in order. Then out onto the RP Forum and a hopefully massive RP, Vivacta. Foxtrot12 05:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay Yea, I saw it. I'm just not sure what to vote for...I saw alot of nominations that don't deserve them, but don't like being a grunge.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Jhoeli cleanup It's just simple stuff. My main objection being things like don't edit this and in the dossier section "Selected Targets: (this is just so I won't forget the chosen characters later)" That kinda stuff that just takes away from proffesionalism. It's a damn fine article and deserves it's due. But needs just a little touch up in my opinion. --Foxtrot12 02:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) You should be proud of it. If you ever want to nominate it for featured article I am right behind you. I noticed the cleanup, seems most proffensionalism problems were eliminated. My vote is coming up. Foxtrot12 02:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Council Era *sigh* I do have a day job, you know. Sometimes I actually have to put some effort into it, and on those days, if I find the time to come here, my first priority is going to be either working on my own stuff or continuing the process of bringing order to the wiki. So don't assume that my inability to respond to your proposals at salarian speed is some sort of deliberate personal slight. Besides, as you said, I'm the regulations watchdog (and continuity cop, spelling sigurimi, and grammar gestapo). Promoting the wiki is more Foxy's area of expertise. If you believe that making Council Era entries on the Tropes site will attract more people, then by all means, go ahead. Personally, I'm skeptical as to the utility of such efforts; the tropes that everyone looks up already have dozens, if not hundreds, of examples, so I would be surprised if anyone really notices. And yes, species names in ME stories should always be de-capitalized, except when the species name is part of a proper noun (like Batarian Hegemony, Asari Republics, etc.) The only exceptions to this rule are the Protheans, Collectors, and Reapers. -- Gnostic 16:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm Never Gone for Good I don't mind any edits to articles you've made, that's totally fine. Foxtrot disappeared from everywhere. Even PMG wiki, which he ran. I hope I may become and administrator on this wikia by proving something to you... Lol, I wish it were that easy. Anyways, I noticed that some of my custom images have become duplicates on other articles. Those images were made for myself. I see a lot has changed. It's good to be back, however. Maybe I could run the Cerberus news with you? That would be fun. Regards, Sounds great! I'll start a random story and upload it when I'm done. I'm here. Is it too late? YES! Lol, okay, give me a sec to read through it. Also, go to this link, make a temporary nickname, and under channels put #MEF and I'll be there. No need to Auth to services so yeah. This is for the discussion. Fail. This link: http://webchat.freenode.net/ LB, I'm so sorry I didn't meet up sooner! After the tournament, which lasted from 5-7, I had a party to go to. Now, I finally got back. I'll meet you there. On my way. Badge You just helped me get another badge. RE: Badge Editor I've deleted the pages and banned the little prick. He won't be bothering us again any time soon. -- Gnostic 16:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : I think I've fixed all that Wrath of O caused. Lord knows the little prick didn't make it easy, though. I'm also contacting some of the other fanon sites to warn them. Are you able to block him if he creates another sockpuppet? -- Gnostic 20:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Goddammit. I think he's back again. Somebody deleted all the content from Template:Infobox character. I did a rollback and blocked the IP address, but is there no way to get rid of him permanently? -- Gnostic 07:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : I blocked the anonymous IP address last night. For someone who claims to be disgusted by how pathetic we are, he sure seems to invest a lot of effort in trying to return.-- Gnostic 23:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You're going to ask the Avatar Wiki about how to get rid of me? Hm, I think I might swing by and ask too. Hope to see you there ;) ARGH... WTF happened to the character infoboxes? None of them are displaying correctly... -- Gnostic 17:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : EDIT: Never mind; Brandon Rhea took a look at it, and found that one of the templates-within-the-template was altered during ʘ's rampage. He's fixed it for us. -- Gnostic 21:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Herro You awake?